


shout to the sound of our broken sight

by MarchForOurGays



Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AKA Discovery Comes Home, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Christopher Pike, BAMF Women, Christopher Pike is a Lovesick Dork, Jim meets Michael, Michael Burnham the matchmaker, Multi, Reno Scotty and Bones are a scary chaotic bunch, Screw the Time Crystal prophecy Pike's alive and the head of Starfleet, Time Travel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchForOurGays/pseuds/MarchForOurGays
Summary: Spock's being a lovesick idiot because for the love of Surak his sister never told him what the consequences might be if the person he's in love withdoesn't love him back.And there's no way to ask her for advice now since she's nine hundred years in the future.Until he can.Saru's just worried that his threat ganglia will grow back in due to the amount of emotional breakdowns he's had to deal with because he now knows that there is not one single sane person in all of Starfleet. Especially if they are involved in anyway with Michael Burnham and S'hcn T'gai Spock
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek, Christopher Pike/Sylvia Tilly, James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Montgomery "Scotty" Scott, Michael Burnham & Spock, Michael Burnham & Spock & Sybok, Michael Burnham/Mirror Philippa Georgiou, Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu
Comments: 27
Kudos: 125





	shout to the sound of our broken sight

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while. And I was also inspired by Anson Mount so you can blame him (I mean, he is one pretty man, and he's the best Pike). I also don't know how to use stardates so please forgive me.
> 
> I wanted to make this chapter an ease into the fic, because the sheer amount of angst makes me want to cry. So enjoy some soft Pike/Tilly moments because I love them together.

_**There is a whole galaxy out there full of people who will reach for you. You have to let them. Find that person who seems farthest from you and reach for them.** _

_**Reach for them.** _

**_Let them guide you._ **

_"Spock?"_

Michael is gone. It's been ten years and yet he still aches for his older sister to be by his side. 

" _Spoock"_

He needs her, now more than ever. He's trying to reach yet he still cannot allow himself to fall in love with his captain, he needs _her._ He needs his sister with her perfect balance of reckless emotional humanity and pure logic to _tell him what to do._

He doesn't want to lose his grip on the person who's leading him the most.

_"I don't know Bones, maybe give him a hypo or something. It's not like him to freeze up like this."_

_"Jim, I can't pull something out of my ass when I don't have jack shit on me right now."_

He cannot fall.

_"What should I do then?"_

_"I don't know, wave your hand in front of his face or something, I saw it in an old twenty-first century movie and it could work."_

He _will_ not fall.

_"There are times I question your credibility as CMO."_

_"There are times I question your competence as our captain."_

_"Hey-"_

"Captain, may I ask why you are moving your hands in front of my face?" Spock questions as he turns from his station to see his ( _t'hy'la, love of his life, friend, champion of his heart)_ captain with the signature eyebrow in place. And honestly, the gesture is the only mask Spock can shield his all encompassing, all powerful love from oozing out of his skin. He often hears whispers from other crew members that Jim swoons after someone on his ship, and Spock knows it isn't him. It can't _possibly be him._

But, he still illogically, has hope. And right now hope is all he has.

"Well I'll be damned, he's back" McCoy snipes from behind the captain's chair, bringing Spock and Jim out of a staring contest that made everyone else on the bridge feel uncomfortable . Sulu snorts in amusement from his seat before Spock catches Chekov out of the corner of his eye swat at him to behave. 

"Were you concerned for my well-being doctor?" Spock retorts with an almost unnoticeable smirk ghosting his face. Pushing jabs back and forth with McCoy is easy, it gives him more time to reboot his mental shields before getting on his knees in front of his captain and the entire bridge crew. 

Or seeing Jim on his knees would also be a sight to behold. Spock concedes to himself, but only for _him._ No one else should see his captain unbound and not in control.

The thought sends chills up Spock's spine, _this is not the time_

McCoy splutters and grits his teeth (because Spock was absolutely right and he would never admit it before hell freezes over) before heading to the turbolift "I just didn't want to lug your ass down to sickbay and have you constantly question my medical practice."

"Children, children" Jim tries to intervene before McCoy gripes that he's more of an infant than anyone else on this damned ship before the lift doors close shut. Jim sighs before crossing back to his chair where Spock can watch him from afar like a lovesick sehlat.

(Michael would probably smack a PADD against his head because he was _being so obvious._

And then call him an obtuse idiot.)

Thankfully no day on the _Enterprise_ is an uneventful one, much to Spock's exasperation because it usually ends up with someone, namely Jim, getting seriously injured and almost dies. And Spock thought that Captain Pike-now, Admiral and head of Starfleet-was constantly throwing himself in harms way for the sake of his crew. However, nothing compares to Jim. Who Spock just _had_ to go and fall in love with.

(Spock hears that last sentence being spoken to him in Michael's voice.

He's now thinking he lost his mind even more. McCoy would already say he's 'lost his marbles' for the lack of a better term.) 

"Captain, I'm getting a strange sound up ahead." Uhura calls from her station, Jim swivels around to face her in her red-clad glory with her golden hoop earrings. Spock cocks another eyebrow and turns to face her station as well, and tries -but fails- to not spare quick glances to look at his Captain's face and how his golden hair makes him look like he has a halo of sunshine, like the god Apollo. 

(He needs to go to his quarters to meditate after his shift because this is getting to the point of _ridiculousness.)_

"What kind of sound Lieutenant?" 

"It's some sort of sound wave which is most similar to the hum of a warp core, yet I also seem to hear what sounds like millions of tiny particles interacting with each other at explosive rates and high velocity." Jim turns to look at his first officer.

"Spock, what do you make of this?" This time (and it very rarely happens) he doesn't have an answer. Well, he _does,_ but it's highly illogical and an infinitesimally small chance of it ever occurring, and it could be different since he's only experienced it once before. So he tries to spin it the best way he knows how:

By baffling them with his bullshit.

"Unclear captain. The only explanation could be that we're hearing our own warp core, but the readings I am getting says that it is much louder than what we're used to, and it would not alert our systems in this capacity." 

"Spock keep scanning for anything that might pop out of nowh-" Jim's almost shaken out of his seat as the _Enterprise_ started to vibrate uncontrollably as the sound-wave started to grow louder until a roaring thunder of explosions makes the bridge crew have to shout over the noise to be barely heard. 

"Captain! A rift in space has just opened up in front of the ship!"

Spock doesn't know whether to cry or smile. For the sake of his shipmates possibly being emotionally scarred by seeing their stoic first officer cry tears of joy he decides against it. 

"Something's coming through sir!" 

"Sulu, back us up enough so we get off a collision course with this thing!" Jim yelled as he clenched tightly onto the armrests of his chair. 

"Aye, sir!"

"Spock, tell me you have something on whatever the hell this thing is!" Spock looked at his scans twice with glee almost apparent on his face. His sister was coming home, _finally._

"Captain, my scans are showing that the outer shell of the object is composed of tritanium, which is what all Federation ships are fitted with-" 

"Captain, we're being hailed!" 

"On screen Lieutenant!" 

Spock locked his eyes at the very blurry image of the first Kelpien to have received the Metal of Honor, and a being that could compete with him in intellect (which doesn't happen very often) flickered onto the screen. 

_"Enterprise, come in!"_

"This is captain James T. Kirk of the _U.S.S. Enterprise._ Who is it that I am speaking with?"

_"Where is Captain Pike?"_ Saru asked with concern. Jim quickly glanced to his first officer before another head peeked out from behind Saru.

_"Is Lieutenant Spock there?"_

"Tilly!" Spock jumped up from his station to as quickly as he could get with the bridge still shaking to stand and grip harshly on the captain's chair. Her bright face and flaming red hair still the same as it was ten years ago, although there are a few more lines added onto her skin. She reminded him of Jim, in a way with her bubbly over the top personality who probably would die if she was forbidden to talk at all about anything.

Spock also remembered how Pike looked at her, maybe he'll come to his senses now that she's back home. 

_"Spock! Holy shit it's you! I mean, it looks like you and it sounds like you but I really can't tell with the screen being so fucking blurry-"_

_"Tilly, I believe time is of the essence-"_

_"Sorry Saru, I've just missed him is all."_

"Tilly, if you have not noticed, our ship is shaking violently and our comm link is so weak that we might lose you," Spock interjected with an eyebrow before grunting and almost falling to the floor after Doctor McCoy collides with him after falling out of the turbolift. 

"Can someone tell me what the actual _fuck_ is going on right now? This ship's shaking more than my grandmother used to on square dancing night!" 

_"Raise your shields. The sound-wave is bouncing off of the ship whereas if you raised them it would cause the wave to go around it."_ Tilly yells from her station. 

Jim just looks at Spock with utter confusement and exasperation before nodding at Sulu "Do what she said."

"Aye sir, raising shields.....now!" 

The ship gave one final lurch before slowly steadying, and McCoy's face turned green after rocking for so long. Spock almost laughs as McCoy proceeds to run to the replicator on the bridge and vomit into it, which is almost as funny as Yeoman Rand's complaining about having to clean it again.

"I need a drink," the good doctor moans before slumping down by the now whiskey-bile coated replicator. 

_"Captain Kirk, might I ask what stardate it is?"_

"Stardate 1709.8" Spock responds so that his captain doesn't look like a lost puppy in front of his older friends and family. Tilly smiles from her station on board the _Discovery._

_"That's a little more than ten years Saru, we're exactly on schedule."_

_"Indeed. We matched our body clocks to the particular year we would be the same age here."_

"So _Discovery_ was nine hundred years in the future for more than a decade?" Spock questions.

_"Yep! and we got some new fancy tech along with it!"_ For the first time that day, Spock decides to let out a low chuckle at Tilly's antics, which causes Jim to turn towards him almost startled and something else in his eyes that Spock just _can't_ pinpoint.

_"Ensign, fuse the warp drive with the spore network to maximize forward thrusts out of the rift,"_

_"On it! Enterprise go to full stop and don't move from where you are, otherwise if the rift moves forward with us the you could be lost in the time rift forever."_

"Just fucking _great._ And here I thought I wasn't going to die today." McCoy gripes from his still sedentary position by the replicator. 

Tilly cackles. 

_"I like him. He's the polar opposite of you, Spock."_

"In every conceivable way." Spock deadpans in reply which makes Tilly laugh harder. 

_"I bet you two are BFF's"_

"Oh, most definitely, but they loathe to admit it." Jim replies with a grin and Spock can tell that when Tilly and his captain meet face to face, they're bound to annoy the shit out of everyone in the vicinity with the amount of sex jokes between the two of them. 

_"You remind me of another captain of the Enterprise I once knew."_

"Well he's now Fleet Admiral and head of Starfleet if you can believe it." 

_"Oh, I can. but I can tell you're pretty evenly matched with him Captain Kirk. Paul, can you take over for me? there's a call I need to make."_

*****************************************************

"Admiral, there's a comm coming through." 

Christopher Pike sits calmly at his desk, sipping on coffee with enough sugar to make Phil have a heart attack. He looks up at the sky, contemplating a thing that he can never, _ever_ say aloud or else he be accused of treason and stripped of his rank; and he only just got this new office six weeks ago. But one thought still lingers. 

He never got to tell his goddess he loved her.

And he regrets it. 

"Thank you Yeoman, put it on hold or say I'm busy." Chris dismisses him while running his index finger absentmindedly down her picture on the curve of her face. His new aide nods sharply but still lingers sheepishly at the door, fidgeting with his hands so much Chris is afraid they might fall off from nerve damage. 

"What is it son?" 

"Sir, it's a priority one call, an urgent message from a ship that's not in our records at all." 

"Klingon, Romulan, or Tellarite?" Chris asks as he pulls out his PADD from his well-worn desk made of dried wood found from the old tree in his backyard in Mojave. The grains of wood seemed particularly interesting to his aide right about now.

"None of them sir. It seems to match Federation ship specifications, but it's a name I've never seen before." 

_That_ makes Chris pause. But it's not enough for his Yeoman to stop talking.

"It says it's from the _U.S.S. Discovery_ sir. Maybe I read the-" 

"Thank you Lee, patch it through on my personal private link." 

"Y-yes sir!" Lee runs out of his office before he sees Christopher Pike, the pride and joy of Starfleet almost break down into tears at the thought of regaining his family, of regaining _her_ again.

He expects to see Michael, Saru or _anyone_ else pop up on his view screen. 

He doesn't expect Sylvia; and dammit, she's always catching him at the worst times isn't she?

_"Chris."_ And oh dear god the way she says his name makes him want to get down on his knees and thank every entity that may or may not exist in this universe for bringing her back to him. 

She's crying, he can see the tears fall from her eyes at the overwhelming joy and the silence that follows is almost too much until-

"I love you _._ " 

He breaks it with probably the absolute _worst_ thing to say. 

"I- shit, _fuck_ goddammit why am I such a dumbass. You don't have to say it back now, or ever because I'm twenty years older than you or, _shit_ , thirty now? Which doesn't make me feel any better and you couldn't explain anything to me about time travel and the spore drive if you tried-" 

_"Chris, I love you too."_ And there's that laugh he's loved since he'd flirted with her on the bridge that first day (" _Kidding." what the actual fuck was that? God, he could be so obtuse some days. But to hear that laugh again he'd do anything even something more ridiculously fucking stupid than that.)_

_" I mean, who wouldn't fall in love with your dimples, salt and pepper hair that I know more people than me just want to run their hands through. And your smile, your eyes, sense of humor, and have you seen you? You're a fucking Greek god with your chiseled sexy as all hell bod."_

"Sil, I'm fifty- six. You can't say that age doesn't play a part." 

_"Bullshit. I don't care. In fact I've always had a thing for sexy older superiors who could make my legs turn into jelly at the slightest glance in my direction."_

"Oh really? Then it must have been good that I kept sneaking glances at you on the bridge," Chris smirks which makes Tilly squirm in her seat just a little to his satisfaction. He's never seen her this agitated in a way that doesn't make her cry from stress or exasperation. He likes it, and it's only for him. 

_"You evil bastard! Do you know how many nights I spent trying to not make Michael hear my moaning because I had been so worked up from the bridge and seeing you in the captain's chair."_

"Moaning huh? I'd like to hear that, sooner rather than later." He's trying to sound in control of his emotions, and the fact that he has a hard-on underneath his desk. He really hopes it's working.

_"Bet you do, you ass."_

"You offering?" 

_"You accepting?"_ Her smirk widens and dear _lord_ that's not doing him any favors downstairs. If he could reach through the screen, he'd grab her and fuck her right on his desk unashamedly. She reminds him of the myths of the Greek goddess Persephone, who was beautiful and radiant but also brilliant, a force to be reckoned with, and held her husband in the palm of her hand. 

Chris wonders what actual, real flowers worthy of her beauty would look like woven into her fiery locks. 

"I wish we had said something sooner. Before now." 

_"I know. We were so stupid."_

"Incredibly. But we have time, and I intend to make up for every second we spent apart or acted like idiots before, and give you the galaxy now." It's only the tiniest fraction of what she actually deserves, but it's what he can give.

_"The galaxy? How can you swing that? "_ She tilts her head to one side that is as infinitely adorable as it was back then.

"Being the head of Starfleet has it's perks," 

_"Annnd that just made me think of so many wet dreams that I'm a little embarrassed to say aloud."_ Chris chuckles when she turns beet red at her admission.

"And I will fulfill them all, whether you tell me about them or not." 

_"God, I fucking love you."_ Chris can hear the exhaustion in her voice and she starts to blink more rapidly to stay awake. His smile grows at the sight of his sleepy goddess swaying back and forth before falling flat on her bed. That small thing alone makes him fall in love with her even more, that she trusts him enough to fall asleep to the sound of his voice and words of love. It makes his heart ache that he can't hold her right now but soon he will, and he will never let go. 

"I love you too, get some sleep sweetheart. You traveled through time today, you deserve at least eight hours. I'll see you soon." He hears Tilly mumble something unintelligibly in her slumber, so he exits from the call and looks up at the sky for the first time in probably hours. 

The sun is setting, and the skyline is just starting to turn a dark blue before he presses his comm button to alert his Yeoman to come in his office. The doors open quicker than he expected and an out of breath Lee is standing at the door.

"Anything you need Admiral?" Chris wistfully smiles before touching Tilly's picture on his desk again and then turning to his aide. 

"Is the _Vengeance_ ready yet?" Tilly deserves the best new toy Starfleet's got to play with. He promised her the galaxy, so he'll start with this. His aide looks ecstatic that he's asked.

"Yes sir! She just needs to be taken on a test run before she becomes part of the fleet." 

"Let's take her for that run, prepare a crew and have the ship ready in an hour, then we'll see what she's made of." He laughs when Lee bounces up and down out of excitement, big ships with new tech are fun.

"Aye sir!" He yelps before running at breakneck speed to the academy, the cadets are gonna have fun with this one. Chris looks back up at the now, night sky and smiles. 

"I'll see you soon." 

**Author's Note:**

> A (1) in my Inbox is all I need in life.


End file.
